1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disperser systems and, more specifically, to a system for dispersing fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different fluids are dispersed in many applications, including spraying adhesives, spraying paint, spraying cooking oils and lubricants, and spraying cleaning and other household chemicals. Many such applications place the fluid to be sprayed in a metal can with a propellant. Many common propellants include volatile chemicals that may be flammable and that are not desirable to be released into the environment. Also, if the propellant falls below a pressure necessary to move the fluid out of the can while there is still fluid in the can, then some of the fluid is wasted. Since many metal spray cans are disposable, this extra fluid (such as in the case with adhesives, paints and industrial chemicals) can become an environmental hazard.
Spraying adhesives presents a challenge because many adhesives have high viscosity levels, sometimes as high as 10,000 cps. With such viscosities, high propellant pressure is usually required to disperse the adhesive in a uniform pattern. Manufacturing spray cans with such high propellant pressures can be challenging.
Therefore, there is a need for a fluid dispersing system that can be recharged and that is reusable and that can spray viscous fluids with relatively low pressure.